Bitten
by ForeveranEdwardLUVVER
Summary: Bella gets a power that makes the volturi threatened. they decide to attack the Cullen family. What should Bella do? set after Eclipse.
1. The Change

A/N: Hey everyone!! K this is my first fanfic so be nice!! Enjoy!

P.S I don't own Twilight or any of the characters 

Bitten

I was anxious for the wedding to finally be over. Standing in front of all those people had been a nightmare, but having Edward next to me made it a little better. Alice had definitely gone overboard on everything and I was going to get her for that.

The wedding and reception were being held in the Cullen's spacious backyard. Alice had literally covered every flat surface with silky white fabric and roses. When I first saw it I was totally horrified, but she told me that this was how it was staying and that I couldn't do anything about it/ I think the only thing that kept me from screaming at this point was Edward's encouraging expression.

Now all I had to endure was the reception and it seemed to be dragging. Edward stayed by my side throughout the whole thing.

It seemed Alice had invited the whole town. Though I had told her I had the power to veto anyone on the guest list, she would ignore me and say they would have to come. It turns out that everything I told her didn't matter, I'm not surprised. So now I have to put on a happy face and act like I was listening when they each come up one at a time.

I was surprised when I saw Charlie walk up to me with a huge grin on his face.

My dad hadn't taken the news of mine and Edward's engagement very well. When I told him, his face had gotten so red I thought he was going to explode. Even though he promised me that he wouldn't throw a fit if something like this happened, he threw a huge one. O guess Alice wasn't the only one breaking promises. I had told him firmly that nothing he could do or say would keep me from marrying Edward. There had been a lot of yelling that night. I thought he would be the last person I saw smiling here.

"Congratulations, Bells." He pulled me into a tight hug. I hadn't prepared myself for this. I looked at Edward frantically. I could tell by his eyes that he was holding back laughter. I glared at him.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled. He released me and turned to face Edward. His smile fell a little when he saw him.

"You take care of my baby," he warned.

"I will Charlie," Edward promised. The sincerity in his voice was hard to miss. Charlie couldn't think of anything to say. He grunted, and then scurried away.

"Did you put something in the punch?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed." I swear I didn't."  
I smiled up at his glorious face and still couldn't believe such good fortune had come over me. He smiled crookedly at me.

He bent his face down to press his marble lips gently against mine for an immeasurable moment. I held perfectly still, well aware of the guests around us that seemed to be following our every move.

He put his lips right next to my ear. I felt his icy breath and shivered.

"Love you, Bella," he whispered. I smiled hugely. It felt so good when he said that.

"Love you more," I whispered back. I heard him chuckle softly.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Just then something flickered out of the corner of my eye; I looked over and saw Mike Newton scowling at me. Even after all this time he hasn't gotten over me. I couldn't hold back my smile. Jessica Stanley was standing next to him. He whispered something in her ear that bad her giggle and nod in agreement. She glared at me. My smile fell.

"Even now they gossip." I could hear the anger in his voice, though he tried to hide it. I was about to ask what he had said, but thought better of it. I don't think I wanted to know.

Edward seemed to notice my intentions. He smiled.

"It doesn't matter what they say. After this is over we will never see them again," he comforted. I smiled. That was true.

The rest of the reception went by dully. I was nervous about afterwards, but confident in my decision to become a vampire. Edward wouldn't be able to convince me not to. I was ready for this.

I was worried about Edward though. Not that he wouldn't be able to control himself when he bit me, but it wasn't fair to him if he saw me in so much pain. I wanted him to bite me and then leave. That would be easier for both of us. But I knew he would insist on staying. He was so stubborn.

We had planned that right after the reception would be the best time to do it. We were going up to Denali to visit Tanya. We had already called her and she said they had plenty of room for us. She agreed that there was the best place to do the transformation because there are few human populations so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the blood.

After me and Edward got up there, the rest of the Cullen's would meet us in a few hours once things got settled down here.

Finally, it was over. Edward and I climbed into his vanquish with him in the drivers seat and me in the passengers. We waved goodbye to all our friends and family. After we had past all of the houses and were surrounded by a wall of trees on both sides of us, the atmosphere became tense. I looked up at Edward and saw pain in his eyes. I sighed, I knew this was coming.

"Edward please relax," I begged. That seemed to make him angry.

"Relax? How the heck am I supposed to relax when I am about to kill any chances you have at being human?" yes, there was definitely anger.

"I have been a human for eighteen years, Edward. I think I ready for something new."

"Oh, yes. Because being a vampire is way better then being human," he replied- his voice getting louder. I flinched away from the acid in his voice. I looked out my window. The seconds ticked by and then they turned to minutes. It finally got dark. They only sound I could hear was the quiet thrum of the car's engine, then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have reacted that way." I remained staring out the window.

"It's fine," I whispered.

He reached over and turned my face towards him so I had to look at him. He left his hand on my chin.

"Please tell me you aren't crying." It wasn't until he mentioned it that I felt the warm drops running down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the palm of my hand. He let go of my face to wipe away one that I missed.

"I truly am sorry." I could tell he was struggling to make his tone light. He smiled crookedly. My heart fluttered.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful. We made it to Alaska in only a few hours, thanks to Edwards driving.

I was awestruck as we pulled closer to Tanya's house. It was bigger than the Cullen's- something I thought was impossible. The entire house was covered with beautiful red brick. The house reminded me of one from the eighteenth century. The entryway was large and open. They house had many windows and the moon reflected off of them. It was the most beautiful home I have ever seen.

Edward parked the car in front. We sat there for a moment. I couldn't look away from the gorgeous house. Edward started laughing. I tore my eyes away to see what was so funny. He was staring at me.

"I'm guessing you like the house." I just realized that my mouth was hanging wide open. I closed it quickly.

"Just a little," I teased. He climbed out and opened my door for me.

"We are still newly weds, so I need to do this right." He lifted me out of the car. He started kissing me. My hands licked around his neck-Pulling myself closer to him. His hands slid down my back. His tongue traced my lips, and then he pulled away.

He headed towards the house. We were just up the first step when the door opened. A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked out. She was gorgeous of course. I immediately the time Edward had said that she had shown interest in him and a pang of jealousy hit me. She was so much prettier than me.

"Hello Edward. Bella." Her voice reminded me of Alice's.

"Tanya," he replied. She stepped out of the way to lit us in. Edward walked and set me down by the front door.

"Where are we going to do it?" A dark edge crept into his voice.

"Upstairs to the left. It will be the last bedroom down the hall," she chimed. Edward lifted me up again and tan up the stairs. He set me down once more and opened the door for me.

When I walked in I was a bit surprised. I had been expecting a dark room with maybe ropes or something to tie me down. I don't know why I had been thinking that, but when I walked into the spacious bedroom all I could do was stare at it like I had the outside of the house.

The walls were a wine color. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room where I assumed I would lie during my transformation. The comforter matched the walls and had a black lining around it.

"Wow," was the only thing I could think to say. Edwards jaw clenched.

"Let's get this over with," he said. I reached up and stroked his face. It softened under my touch.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." There was ancient sadness in his eyes.

"You don't know what its like." He placed his hand over mine that was still on his cheek.

"You will help me."

"I know," he sighed. A smile spread across his face, but it didn't touch his eyes." Let's do this."

He grabbed me by my hips and lifted me onto the bed. He moved my hair away from my neck. He kissed me passionately on the lips and thin on my neck. I closed my eyes.

A burning feeling spread throughout my entire body. I screamed. It felt like I was on fire.

"Edward!" I yelled. I opened my eyes. Little black specks fluttered in front of my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they kept multiplying. Another wave of pain flooded threw me. The black splotches multiplied even more. The last thing I saw was the horrified expression on Edward's face. Then everything went black.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!!


	2. the prank

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! **

**A numbing sensation**** swept over me. Throughout the whole transformation I would wake up and wish I was dead. The pain was worse than I'd feared. When I had gotten bitten by James in Arizona, that was nothing compared to when I had endured the past three days.**

**When something brushed my cheek I realized I wasn't numb- I was cold.**

**Suddenly all the aching went away. I waited for it to return. It seemed like hours had passed by, but then I heard Alice talk. **

**"She's awake," she announced. Next, I heard Edward's lovely, musical voice. **

**"Bella? Bella, honey, can you hear me?" Someone's hand brushed my cheek again. I slowly opened my eyes Edward's face was very close to mine. He looked anxious and nervous. **

**"Edward?" My voice sounded strange to me. It almost sounded like I was singing. I looked around me. The colors in the room seemed ten times brighter than I remembered them. I also noticed that there were patterns on the ceiling that I hadn't noticed before. I sat up slowly.**

**The sun was shining outside and it filtered in through a window in the bedroom. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was sparkling like Edward had in the meadow. I quickly got up and started searching for a mirror. There was a bathroom connected to the room so I decided to search there first. **

**I found one right around the corner. Another gasp escaped my lips at the person reflecting in the mirror.**

**She was beautiful. Maybe ever more than Rosalie. She had a perfect figure. One that looked like she could wear anything and be able to pull it off. She had full lips and silky hair that waved down to just below the shoulders. Her eyes were shocking color. They were red-neon red. It almost hurt to look at them. I couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. **

**Edward walked around the corner then. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I look at us both in the mirror and smiled. It looked right. We looked good together. He kissed the top of my head. **

**"So how does it feel?" he asked.**

**"How does what feel?" **

**"Getting what you want." He smiled. My eyebrows knit together. **

**"I don't know what you mean."**

**"I told you from the beginning that you would never be a vampire, and now look at you." He motioned at me in the mirror. I laughed.**

**"I think I like myself more now than I did before." Edward's smile grew. **

**"I like you both of you." He turned me around to face him. He bent his face down and started kissing me. I then remembered that I was a vampire now, so I didn't need to be careful anymore. I grabbed his face and plunged into the kiss. His hands slid down my back where he pulled me ever closer to him. He kissed my back passionately, our lips moving together. **

**He eventually broke free. We were both panting, though we didn't need to breathe. After a few moments to catch our breath, he spoke.**

**"So, do you want to go show everyone the new you? They are waiting downstairs and by what they are thinking, they are getting pretty impatient, especially Alice." I thought for a moment. This was going to be strange. **

**"Oh, what the heck." Edward grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. I tried to stay hidden behind him. We made it to the bottom step when suddenly something yanked me away. I stumbled out of his grip. I recognized Alice's spiky, black hair as she pulled me into a tight hug.**

**"You are finally my sister!" she squeaked. "I thought it would never happen!" I giggled. **

**"Me either," I mumbled. I got jerked out of her hug. **

**"Hey little sis!" boomed Emmett. He started giving me a huge bear hug. ****"O.K. can everyone stop doing that to me?" I heard people chuckle. He let me go. He was laughing too. **

**"Sorry," he said. I smiled up at him.**

**"Can I have her back now?" Edward asked. I walked back over to him and grabbed his hand. I gave it a squeeze. **

**Then I felt something in the back of my throat. It was sticky and tasted very unpleasant. I tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go away. Edward looked down at me confused and frustrated expression and knew what was up. **

**"You need to hunt," he stated. **

**"Is that what it is?" I asked incredulously. He laughed. He turned to everyone in the room. I hadn't even noticed the others. Carlisle and Esme were there. Rosalie and Jasper were standing next to them. Jasper smiled at me. I returned the grin. **

**There were three vampires in the room that I didn't' know. They were standing close to Tanya. **

**"Bella and I are going hunting. If anyone else would like to, you are free to join us," Edward announced. One of the three unknown vampires stepped forward. **

**"I would like to accompany you. It will be interesting to see how Bella does her first time." She smiled. I looked up at Edward and he looked amused. I felt like there was some kind of inside joke that I was missing. **

**"If you wish, Katie." So that was her name. **

**Alice and Jasper agreed to join us also and now we had a little hunting party ready. We decided to wait to go hunting until the sun went behind the clouds, just in case there were humans nearby. I felt queasy when they mentioned humans. I didn't want to be anywhere near humans. I would not be responsible for somebody's death. **

**Alice told us it would be around noon when the sun would go behind clouds. We would only have to wait a few minutes so we decided just to talk. I found out that the two other vampires were Gabe and Sarah. They seemed pretty nice. **

**Finally, the sun disappeared behind the dark rain clouds. We headed out. Edward started running out into the trees. He had a smile on his face before he disappeared. Next, Alice and Jasper left. I heard Alice call after me to follow them. Katie smirked at me and then disappeared, too. **

**There was no way I would be as fast as them. **

**I started running. There trees flew by me. They blurred into one. I was surprised when I past Katie. Her eyes narrowed as I past. I couldn't tell if she didn't like me or if she was just annoyed that I was faster than her. I saw Alice and Jasper off in the distance. I quickly caught up to them. Alice smiled encouragingly as I past her and Jasper. I gained confidence. Maybe I was faster than Edward, I thought. I pushed myself faster. I saw him ahead of me by far. I pushed myself ever faster. He got closer every step I took. I grinned smugly. I finally caught up to him. Shock crossed his face when he saw me. I smiled triumphantly. I past him and ran off in front. **

**It was a few minutes before I realized that I couldn't hear anyone behind me anymore. I stopped. **

**"Edward?" I asked. **

**Silence. **

**"Great," I mumbled to myself. **

**Something rustled in the bushes beside me. At first I was frightened, but then I remembered I was a vampire. Nothing could hurt vampires. **

**A deep, menacing growl reached my ears. It started out as one, but then there were more growls. Vampire or not, I was still scared. I didn't know how to fight off a pack of wolves or anything. **

**The growls seemed to multiply faster and faster. They started getting loud. My eyes got very wide. **

**Suddenly, a dark figure l lunged out of the shrubs. It pinned me to the ground. I screamed, hoping Edward or Alice would hear me and come help. **

**I heard laughter. I opened my eyes- not realizing I closed them. I started, stunned at the person on top of me. Edward was there, laughing his head off. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Katie standing in the little group of bushes. They were all cracking up. **

**I glared at Edward, pushing him off me. I exhaled angrily and stood up. Edward stayed on the ground- still laughing too hard to stand up. **

**"It wasn't **_**that**_** funny," I grumbled angrily. **

**"You didn't' see your face," Alice said between laughs. My hands balled into fists as I stomped away.**

**Someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I spun around to confront whoever it was, but right after I turned Edward's lips were on mine. My anger immediately washed away and was replaced with passion. **

**My hands traced every line of his face, while his rooted into my hair. My lips parted as I breathed in his, still, amazing sent. **

**"Does that mean you forgive me?" he muttered around my lips.**

**"Not just yet." I pulled away and strode back to where the others were waiting for us. **

**"Let's do what we actually came out here to do," I suggested. Edward took his place in the front. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. We walked a few minutes in silence. **

**"So how do you know where to look for animals?" I asked. **

**"You don't really know. You just kind of walk around until you find a scent and then follow it. After a while you start recognizing the scents you are following," he explained. I nodded. **

**"But what if you can't find a scent?" Edward chuckled. **

**"Bella, we are in the woods. There are animals everywhere. Don't you smell it?**

**"No." He looked at me, shocked.**

**"You can't smell anything?"**

**"Only the pine trees…is that bad?" I asked. **

**"I don't know," he said slowly. I groaned. **

**"Great! There's something wrong with me!" I threw my hands up in defeat. Edward stopped to brush his lips against mine.**

**"No there's not," he disagreed. "You are totally perfect."**

**"Then why can't I smell the animals?" I argued. **

**"We can ask Carlisle," he said. "He will know. But for now, we have some hunting to do."**

**A/N: uh oh, she can't smell blood? What's that about (wink wink) **


	3. Hunting

A/N: Hey you guys! sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been really busy. But here you go!

Edward led us over to a group of small trees. Katie groaned.  
"We're hunting deer?" she complained. Edward shushed her.  
"Stop talking so loud. You'll scare them away," he whispered. I peeked through a little space of trees and saw a little herd grazing.  
"I thought you don't like hunting deer," I said. I continued to stare at the small herd. A young fawn pranced around its mother.  
"I don't. This is for your sade." I looked up at him, confused. There was humor deep in his eyes. A smile played on the edges of his lips. "Your first time is always your hardest," he explained. "and deer are easy to hunt to i htought you might want to start there. Just so you don't embarrass yourself _too_ much"  
My eyes narrowed. " And just why are you so confident I will embarrass myself"  
"Because it's you." His voice was unrepentant.  
"True," I agreed. Even as a vampire, I probably wasn't capable of being graceful.  
"So, what do I do?" I pointed at the small herd with my index finger.  
"We'll all go at the same time- just so you can see what we do. Eberyone hunts differently, soyou can pick up some fo the techniques we use and apply it to your own hunting style." "But I still don't know what to do"  
"Just give in to your senses. You'll do great. He smiled crookedly at me and them kissed me on the forehead.  
"O.k everyone, on the count of three, we go," Edward announced. I got in a running stance- suddenly very nervous.  
"One...two..." I took a deep breath. "three!" They all dashed out into the clearing. I stunbled out with them, almost falling on my face by a rock that I hadn't noticed sticking out of the ground. I grabbed the first deer I saw, but it easily squirmed free. I ran after it- feeling like an utter moron. I was trying to think of a clever way to attack it. I noticed that Edward had already gotten two and that Jasper was finishing up on his first. I growled. I focused my attention back to the animal in front of me, but skidded to a stop when I noticed there was no deer there. I spun around to see if it had run the other way. There was no deer. I can't believe it- it got away. Edward came up to me then. He put his arms around my waist.  
"So how did you do?" Edward asked.  
"Bad," I replied glumly.  
"We can find another herd." He kissed the top of my hair.  
We walked over to where Katie, Alice, and Jasper stood waiting for us. Katie smiled smugly at me.  
"Did you get any, Bella?" I resisted the urge to stick my tongue at her. Instead I looked down.  
"We are going to need to find another herd," Edward answered for me.  
"It's all right, Bella. It took me several tries until I finally got my first one." Jasper comforted. Alice nodded with a huge smile on her face. I grinned too.  
Edward grabbed my hand and towed me towards the west.

"Where are we going?"

"To find you another deer."  
As we got deeper into the weeds the trees gor closer together. I was grateful for a good excuse to press myself closer to Edward.  
Suddenly, he lifted my left hand. He strocked my wedding ring with his thumb. I stared at him curiously. He met my eyes and smiled warmly at me.  
"It's nice to know that you belong to only me." I smiled.  
"I always have. You know that"  
"Yes, but now other men can't make moves on you." I rolled my eyes.  
"They still can." I saw something sparkle in his eyes.  
"That may be true, but now I have a perfectly good reason to punch them in the face." He was liking that idea more than he should. I laughed.  
Edward stopped and crouched down behind bushes. I copied his action. Behind me, Alice and Jasper stood- there hands entwined. Katie was a few feet off sitting on a stump playing with a piece of grass.  
I moved a small twig to look at the new herd. It was definetely bigger than the last one. I hoped that would make it easier for me.  
"Bella," Edward whispered." you go by yourself. You have a better chance to get one if we aren't there stealing them away"  
"Only if all of you promise not to laugh." I turned to glare at Alice.  
"Bella, I would never do that!" She had false innocence on her face. I turned around and faced her- putting my hands on my hips and giving her a dirty look.  
"Fine! Ruin all my fun, but I promise I won't laugh." I grinned triumphantly. "Well then, here I go." I ran out into the middle of the field where most of the deer had gathered- hoping I would be able to grab one easier there. Every time I thought I had one, it would somehow get away. I could feel the annoyance rizing in me. I could tell now that over half of the herd was gone. I groaned loudly.  
"I wish these stupis deer would just freeze!" I yelled. I froze where I was- shocked. A deer in front of me had suddenly stopped. I looked around me and noticed that the rest of the animals had also. It looked like I had paused a movie. I cautiously walked up to the one in front of me and pushed it over. It fell to the ground like it was made of plastic.  
Suddely, everyone was around me.  
"What did you do?" Jasper asked. He sounded appalled.  
"I have no idea," I breathed. Edward bent down and placed his hand on the animals chest- feeling its heart.  
"It's still alive, just frozen somehow"  
"Bella, we know your talent!"Alice squealed, pulling me into a hug.  
"Which is what"  
"Well, I had a vision before we came, that's one of the reasons I wanted to come, and you could freeze things"  
"But I didn't freeze them," I objected.  
"Well, you stunned them or something." She struggled for words.  
"How did I do it?" I asked myself.  
"You tell us," said Katie. I contemplated for a moment.  
"I was really frustrated," I mused. But that couldn't be it...it had to be something else. I thought hard for a minute. Then something hit me.  
"I think I know!" I exclamed. Everyone turned to face me.  
"Well, what is it?" Katie asked after I didn't respond quick enough.

"Hold on, let my try it our first." I focused on the deer lying on the ground.  
_I wish that the deer would walk up to me_,I thought. The deer then stook up from its stiff position and walked up to me. I petted its soft fur.  
"It worked," I mused- still stroking the animal.  
"What worked? What did you do?" Alice asked me anxiously. She was probably a little annoyed she didn't know exactly what my talent was.  
"I wished for it." Katie looked confused.  
"You...wished for it"  
"Yes. didn't you hear me when I yelled that I wished the deer would freeze. And just now I wished the deer would walk up to me"  
"Wish for something else," Edward demanded. I wished he would hear my next thought.  
_Edward, did it work?_ I thought. He looked up at me and a huge smile spread across his face.  
"I want to try something," Edward said. He walked up to me.  
"What?" I asked warily. He bent down to whisper in my ear.  
"WIsh that we can hear each others thoughts," He whispered.  
"Oh, no! I'm not doing that! I don't want you hearing my thoughts"  
"Please, Bella? It's only for right now." Hes eyes smoldered. I growled internally that he could still dazzle me like that.  
"Fine! But only for a few minutes." I grugily wished that we could hear each other's thoughts.  
_ O.k Eward_.he smiled.  
_ You know, I am really starting to like you talent_, he thought. My eyes narrowed.  
_and why is that_?  
_ Because I can finally hear your thoughts_.I laughed. I noticed Jasper and Katie looked very confused. Alice stood there with a smug smile on her lips- already knowing what was going on.  
_ you know, this isn't permanent_, I reminded him. He got a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
_ That's what you think_. I grinned and then wished we could no longer hear each others thoughts.  
"You're so mean," he accused once we started talking out loud again.  
"Never said I wasn't" I replied smugly.  
"What?" Katie asked. She sounded annoyed.  
"It's nothing Edard just wanted to try something." She rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever." She crosed her arms over her chest. She looked at me expectantly.  
"He just wanted me to wish that we culd hear each others thoughts," I explained innocently. She looked unsatisfied.  
"Well, lets go back," Jasper suggested. "There's no reason to just stand around here"  
We entered into the shadows of the trees. Everyone took off running. I kept up easily with them- to my suprize. It had been a few minutes and I still couldn't see a break in the trees. I started to wonder hwo deep we went into the woods. Maybe we never would hind the house again. I certainly didn't know which way was which.  
Before I culd doubt too much, we broke through the last fringe on trees. Edward slid his arm around my waist.  
"Do you want to ask Carlisle about you not smelling blood now or later?" he asked me.  
"I would rather figure it out now"  
He led me inside.

A/N: K i know i am dragging the blood situation out and i'm sorry. I promise I will explain int he next chapter. O and If you didn't catch it, Bella's talent is that she can wish for anything. I personally think that is the most powerful talent you can get. You can wish for ANYTHING! so tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	4. Asking Carlisle

A/N: You guys are awesome! thank's for great reviews!  
Edward led me into the game room where Carlisle and Esme were watching a movie. As we walked in a saw Carlisle sitting on a black leather couch. Esme was sitting next to him with her head on her shoulder. I felt guilty for intruding on their time together. It was so limited for them with Carlisle working in the hospital twenty-four seven.  
"Carlisle?" Edward asked. I could hear the reluctancy in his voice. He probably felt the same way I do.  
"Yes, Edward?" Both Carlisle and Esme turned to stare at us.  
"We have a question for you"  
"Go ahead"  
"While we were hunting, Bella realized that she can't smell blood-" Shock crossed their faces-" and we were womndering if we should be worried about it"  
"Well, Bella. You never cease to suprise me, that's for sure." I tried to hold back a smile.  
"And?" Edward prompted.  
"Well, I see no need to worry. Strange things have happened to us while we were in the transformation. And also, remember Bella would faint if she smelt blood? It's possible that she carried that over when she was changed, so now she can't smell blood at all." Shock crossed my face. It all seemed to make sence now. Why hadn't I thought of that before?  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Edward muttered. He echoed my thoughts.  
"Well, Bella," Carlisle now spoke to me." two things came out of this. One, is that you are going to have one hard time trying to hunt animals without your smell. And two, now you won't have a hard time trying to control your hunger because you won't feel thirsty." My eyes widened.  
"You mean with humans too?" It felt so strange to be refering to something I was just a few hours ago. Carlisle laughed.  
"Yes, even humans." After all my worrying when I was human about killing humans, there was no need. I was now so deepely grateful for my revulsion to blood.  
"Was that the only question you had?' Carlisle smiled warmly at me.  
"Yes, I think that was the only one," Edward sighed." Unless, You have some, Bella"  
"No, I don't right now, But if I do I'll come ask you"  
"Ok," Carlisle laughed.  
Edward wrapped his arm securely around me and pulled me upstairs into a spare bedroom. As I walked in I noticed the walls were a beige color. There was a bed on the far right side of the room that had a deep blue, silky comforter on it. Gold embroidered the edge it and the pillows matched. There was a brown love seat next to the spare space by the bed. The lights were dulled the slightest bit and, if I was human, I probably wouldn't have noticed it. There was a door on the other side of the bedroom that looked like it led to a restroom.  
Edward picked me up by the hips and set me down on the bed. He put his lips to my ear and started kissing down to the middle of my chin adn back. He made a round of it a few times and then finally came to my lips. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. His hands on my hips tightened as our kiss deepened and got more passionet. HIs wonderful scent filled my head and clouded my mind. He eventually broke free and started leaving kisses on my neck. I sighed in contentment.  
"What's this for?" I asked dizzily.  
"We are married, aren't we? Do I need to have a reason to kiss you?" he muttered against my skin.  
"I guess not, but knowing you- you probably do"  
"You are perceptive, aren't you?" He pulleld back and smiled crookedly at me.  
"You haven't figured it out yet?" I replied sarcasticly.  
"Mmmm..." he muttered as he kissed me under my jaw. My breathing hitched. Suddenly, Alice burst into teh room, exploding with happiness.  
"I can't believe you actually agreed to go! I thought you would say no because you would have to get all dressed up, but I guess not because I just had a vision and I saw you"  
"Go where, Alice?" I cut her off.  
"On the date, silly. What else did you think I was talking about"  
"What date?" I asked warily. Edward groaned.  
"Thank you, Alice. I was trying to work up to it"  
"oh, sorry. I thought you already asked her"  
"No, I didn't." She jumped back in with enthusiasm.  
"Well, I you two still want to go, we were thinking about leaveing around seven thirty to eight. So, if you guys are going, then be ready!" And then she danced out of the room without another word. My eyes wondered back to Edward.  
"A date?" I glared at him.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to"  
"Oh, right. Like I can just not go after how Alice just acted. How the hell am I supposed to dissapoint her?" My voice got louder as my anger flooded over.  
"I'll do it so you won't have to." I closed my eyes and sighed. All of my anger was gone in my one deep breath. I sighed.  
"You know what? Don't bother. I'll just go on it and get it over with. I knew Alice would bug me sometime or the other about going on one." I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Edward's arm wound around my waist.  
"Where are you going"  
"To go find Alice.s You know she wants to give me one of her makeovers." I shrugged as if it was no big deal, but inside I was dreading it.  
"I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to go on the date, we can do something else." I could almost see the sacrifice in his eyes.  
"But I want to go," I lied. I was suprised how natural it came. I smiled encouragingly at him. He spun me around to face him. He pressed his marble lips gently to mine, our lips slightly parted. The kiss lasted only a few minutes until he pulled away.  
"I don't deserve you." he said." You are way to good for me." I stood on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips before I strolled out to search for Alice.  
"Alice!" I called. She was by my within a few seconds.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, Bella!" She beamed at me. But then. she suddenly got very serious.  
"We'll need to go shopping." she mused." I don't think I'll have anything for you to wear and you're definetely not wearing any of your clothes"  
"What's wronge with my clothes?" I asked defensively.  
"Bella," she gave me a sour look." you can't be serious"  
She started pacing beside me.  
"If we leave now, we mgiht be able to go to the mall, but I don't know what kind of selection they have," she muttered to herself." I guess i'll just have to take my chances"  
She grabbed my hand. I struggled out of her grasp.  
"Alice, where are you taking me"  
"To the mall. Did you not hear anything I just said?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Can't I say goodbye to Edward?" I complained.  
"There's no time. We might not make it back in time as it is and I still have to do your hair and make-up." I groaned. It was going to be a long day. As I started to climb into Alice's porche- somthing she felt the need to bring- I saw something twitch out of the corner of my eye. I looked back up at Tanya's huge house and saw Edward leaning over the railings of a balcony. He smiled warmly at me and waved goodbye. Before Alice made me get in I mouthed the words "help me" to him in hopes he would rescue me from my upcoming horror. He snickered at me and then Alice demanded that I get in the car. Threatening me that if I didn't she would spend more time on my makeover. I let out a big sigh and then climbed in.  
A/N: Haha Well, there it was. Tell me what you thought. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Suprises

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you had a merry Christmas! 

Surprises:

The day wasn't **as **bad as I had thought it would be. I almost remembering at one point that I had **enjoyed** it. But it was all mostly a blur. I do remember purchasing a dress that I wouldn't have even thought of wearing in a thousand years. It was sleeveless and showed way too much cleavage for my liking, but- as Alice always does- she insisted that I had to buy it. I did have to admit, though, that the color looked stunning on me. It was Edwards favorite color on me: a deep blue, but also like a turquoise color. It was definitely unique. There was a silver clasp that joined the deep v just below the bust line. The bottom ended right above my knees.(**pic_ on my profile_**)

Now I was sitting in Alice's room while she put all the makeup she had bough ten today on me. It felt heavy on my face. I was starting to feel like a clown. Rosalie was busy doing my hair and I was beginning to wonder what she was doing to it that was taking so long. And- of course- they wouldn't let me see myself

until they were finished.

"How much longer is this going to take?" I whined. Alice gave me a disapproving look.

"Bella, you have to be patient. These things take time." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"It has to take"- I looked at the clock on the wall-" three hours?"

"Of course! Not if you don't want to look good. And stop moving around, your going to make me mess up." I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought you said we were going to have barely any time once we got back from shopping." I argued.

"I wasn't expecting to find the dresses so fast." she explained. And that was mostly because of me. We had found dresses but they were the wrong size, so Alice had begged me to wish that they were the right size. We had even found one for Rosalie. Now i was beginning to regret doing that.

We fell into silence again. I sighed.

"Where is Edward?" I mumbled, wanting nothing else than to be with him.

"He's getting ready with Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie said, speaking for the first time through the whole three hours.

"Hey Rose," Alice said," I would leave a little more hair down. I think that looks too fancy. It needs to be simple."

"yes, I think so too." she agreed. I felt some tugging on my head.

"I think It's great however she puts it." I added, wanting to make the makeover end as soon as possible. They both ignored me.

"Oh, and put some of those diamonds in it." Alice said, pointing to something I couldn't see.

"You don't think those will make it too fancy?" Rosalie asked. Alice shook her head.

"I don't think so, but if you think they will, then don't do it." I heard footsteps going away and then coming back.

"We can always try." I groaned.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be a pessimist." Alice scolded. I just groaned again.

"You'll thank me later," she insisted. I shook my head in aggravation.

"Hey! stop it!" Rosalie hit my head with a comb.

"Ouch! what was that for?"

"Stop moving." I pursed my lips. This was getting very annoying. There was a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Edward asked. The door cracked open a little bit. I sat up straighter and looked hopefully at the door.

"No!" Alice shrieked. She bolted to the door and slammed it totally shut again. My hopes died away.

"Come, on. I haven't seen Bella all day." he persisted.

"Well, you can wait a little while longer." Alice pressed her body against the door, trying to keep him out.

"Why can't I see her now?"

"Ya," I agreed. Alice glared at me.

"Because I want to surprise you."

"How much longer will it take?" he sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"Probably only a few minutes. But with you arguing with me, your making me take longer." I heard him sigh.

"Fine, I'll leave." he mutter through the door.

"No," I groaned. I heard him chuckled, then walk away.

"It's only for a few more minutes," Alice reminded me. That seemed to brighten my mood. She danced back over to me started dabbing some sticky goop onto my lips.

"Alice, what **is** that?" I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"It's lip gloss, silly." She rolled her eyes.

"Why is it so **thick**?"

"LIps gloss is always like this." Rosalie started spraying hairspray into my hair. A mist started falling down onto my bathrobe.

"I think I got it perfect." She stated. Alice came behind me to examine it better.

"That is perfect!" she squealed. I heard them give each other high fives.

" O.k. now lets get the dress on." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet. She Unzipped the zipper of the cover that was guarding it and pulled it out. WIth the help of Rosalie, she got it over my head without ruining my hair. I ran

my hands over the silky fabric. I forgot how soft it was.

"Am I allowed to look in the mirror now?" I asked. I was starting to get excited.

"Yes!" She pushed me in front of a full length mirror. My mouth dropped. Rosalie had done my hair in a simple half- pony with big curls. She put tiny diamonds in my hair in various places and it looked amazing. Alice had done my make up very well. She had somehow been able to make my eyes really pop. My eye lashes looked very long. With the dress, I looked ten times better then I thought I would.

"You guys...are miracle workers." Smiles spread across there faces. They gave each other another high five.

"I told you, you would thank me later!" Alice's smile grew. She clapped her hands together happily. Then her face fell slightly.

"Why are you still wearing that? You need to take it off. It doesn't match your outfit."

I looked down at my wrists and noticed the charm bracelet Jacob had given me as a graduation present. The reddish brown wolf was on top. I lifted my arm up to examine it better. I had totally forgotten about it. I still couldn't believe how detailed it was. It looked life-like.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob was up to now. I hope he was happy. I don't know what I would do if I found out he wasn't. It was hard to picture him as unhappy. It doesn't seem right.

I reflected back to that day when we were in his room. I remembered how breakable he looked in all his bandages. I remember how he said he would always be waiting in the wings for me. I immediately felt sad. I wanted to see his warm smile again.

"Oh, my gosh!" Alice exclaimed- bringing me out of my reverie." I still have to get ready!" She started to push me out of the room.

"Go find Edward while me and Rose are getting ready." And then the door was slammed in my face. I grinned and then went to go look for Edward. I didn't have to go far. I found him just a few ways down the hall. He was facing away from me, fiddling with something in front of him. I cleared my throat. He spun around and when he saw me, his mouth dropped. I felt embarrassed.

"You look absolutely stunning." He breathed. I looked over him. He was wearing a black suit with a tie that matched my dress. Alice had to have something to do with that.

"You look great too." He closed the distance between us and started kissing me. It was short, but very sweet. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same and hugged my closer. We sat there for a few minutes.

"you know what?" I said.

"What?"

"I don't know what we are doing tonight." He laughed.

"Yes, I know."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No." I pulled back and gave him a pouting face. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Sorry, but I want to surprise you." I scowled at him.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes, I know. But I love to." I rolled my eyes. I could tell he wasn't caving, so I decided to stick to begging.

"Please?" I tried to give him the puppy dog eyes. He put his face just inches from mine and stared deep into my eyes. I was totally trap in his gaze.

"No." He said it slowly. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then straitened up. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You know why." There was humor easily seen in his eyes.

"That's a bad excuse." I argued. He smiled crookedly.

"But it still is one." I sighed in defeat. He obviously wasn't going to tell me.

"Fine! I'll be good and wait." He laughed.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead. Then, I heard the door behind me and Alice and Rosalie walked out. They both looked gorgeous. Alice looked striking in a black dress that had a white band that wound around her waist and made her look tiny. Rosalie looked drop dead gorgeous in a blood red dress with a cutout on her waist that showed her snow white skin. They both had curled there hair and already had there make up done.(**Pic on profile)**

"Wow, that was fast." I stated. They both looked up- just barely noticing we were there. Alice smiled, but Rosalie just looked down again and started fixing something on her dress.

"Why did it take me so long to get ready, but only took you two a few minutes?" I asked suspiciously. They both looked at me like it was obvious.

"Because we know just how to do it. If you learned how to do yourself, then it would only take you a few minutes too." I rolled my eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain why it took you three hours."

"Well, because it was fun so we did it in human speed." Rosalie shrugged. She started puffing her hair with there hands.

"Oh." I frowned. Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room then and stood by there wives. They both also had ties to match their wives dresses. Emmett was wearing a classic black tuxedo, while Jasper wore a white one. Jasper always seemed to be the odd man out.

"Rose, you look so hot," Emmett leaned down and kissed her cheek. She pulled away from him.

"Stop Emmett, your going to ruin my hair." She moved out of his grasped and went downstairs. Emmett chuckled.

"I love that girl." He winked at me and then chased after her. I smiled. Alice and Jasper stood in front of us with there hands entwined. She looked so small next to him, but I guess she would next to anyone.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Edward asked. There was something hiding in his voice, but I decided to ignore it.

"Yes, and you remember where we are going?" He nodded. Then him and Alice exchanged a glance for a moment. I could feel the confusion on my face. Alice laughed her shrilly laugh and then pulled Jasper with her downstairs.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me downstairs.

"What was that for?" I asked when he didn't talk.

"Was what?" He couldn't really be doing this.

"That glance you and Alice had."  
"Nothing, just another surprise." We were outside now. It had gotten dark outside and he started leading me away front where everyone else had gone. He suddenly stopped and put something over my eyes.

"Hey!" I objected.

"I want to surprise you," he reminded me.

"And so I have to wear a stupid blind fold?"

"Exactly." I could hear a smile in his voice. I felt his lips on my hair. He started leading me somewhere. I put my hands out in front of me so I wouldn't fall.

"But I don't see why I you can't put it on me later." I said after a few minutes of silence. He didn't answer. I couldn't feel him beside me anymore. I stopped.

"Edward?" Fear trickled down my spine.

"Yes?" I heard him a few ways off. I sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" Again he didn't answer. This was starting to get annoying.

"Edward, if you don't start talking I'm going to take this off," I warned. I heard him chuckle.

"No need. You can take it off now." I reached up slowly and pulled it off of my eyes. My eyes got wide and I gasped. Edward was standing over by a very sheik looking sports car. It was red like Rosalie's BMW and, too, was a convertible. The moon was very bright tonight and it glowed off the hood of the car.(**pic on profile)**

"Oh, my gosh! Who's is that?" I gasped. Edward came and joined me in admiring the beautiful car.

"Do you like it?" I could hear a smile in his voice. What a stupid question to ask, of course I do.

"Yes!"

"Well, it's yours." I looked up at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. He bent down and gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Go try it out," he encouraged. I walked up to the magnificent car slowly. Not totally convinced that it was real. I grazed my hand over the smooth metal hood. The door was unlocked and I gently stepped in. The key's were in the ignition. I turned them slowly and the car rumbled to life quickly. A smile grew on my face. Edward got in on the passengers side.

"When did you get this?" I asked curiously. I didn't remember him leaving anytime the last few days. Even though I was out because of the transformation, I don't think he would leave me.

"Today, when you were shopping with Alice."

"Oh." My voice went up an octave. He laughed.

"Lets not just sit here," he suggested." Go try it out!" I smiled and put it in gear. I sped down the small drive Edward had brought me through and went onto the road. Edward pushed a button by the stereo and the hood of the car went down. I put my head back and felt the wind go through my hair. It felt good to be free.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed me by the waist and shifted me over to the passenger's side.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I want to go show you something." He said. He sped up more and we zoomed down the dark street.

A/N: I know that not a lot happens in this chap, but I promise some interesting stuff is gonna happen soon. Please review:)


	6. Dancing

**A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for all the fabulous reviews. I must tell you that I was very excited to do this chapter. I hope you guys like it!!**

**Dancing:**

It seemed like we had been driving forever when he finally pulled over. It didn't look like we were anywhere. We were surrounded by trees and the street was totally vacant of cars. I looked down the long drive and couldn't see lights anywhere. I could feel the bewilderment on my face.

Edward walked around the front of here car and stood behind me. A black fabric went over my eyes and I couldn't see anymore. I reached up to take it off, but Edward's hands constricted around mine and I was unable to move.

"Edward, how am I supposed to walk when I can't see?" I challenged.

"Easy," he replied- his voice smug." I'll carry you." Suddenly my legs gave out from under me and I was caught in his stone arms. The breath got knocked out of me from the unexpected gesture.

The hair around my face started blowing wildly in the wind. Edward must be running, I decided. My hair felt ratty from the wind whipping it around. Alice wasn't going to be too happy about that.

The crisp forest smell of the fresh pine trees and moss filled the air in my lungs. Mixed with the scent coming off Edward, it smelt very nice. I took in a deep, slow breath.

My hair began to calm down and eventually stopped moving. Edward set me gently down on my feet on the moss covered ground. He firmly took hold of my hand and started pulling me forward, but- me being in heels, and also naturally being a klutz- went falling face first towards the ground. He caught me and steadied me. His laughter billowed thought the mountains.

"Oh, Bella." His arm wrapped around my waist as he led me forward.

"You should know better than to do that," I defended myself." Especially since I'm in heels."

"You think I would be." His arm tightened around me reflexively.

I continued to walk forward blindly as we got deeper into the thick forest. Me and Edward weren't talking because I was concentrating on trying not to fall and he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. But after a few minutes I started to trust Edward that he wouldn't let me fall again, so my thoughts drifted.

Were we ever going to get there? How long have we been in here? My mind kept going through frightening questions that I couldn't answer. The most important question that I had thought of was: where the hell is he taking me?

I wondered if Edward was lost and just wasn't saying anything. He wouldn't do that, would he?

Right now I desperately wanted to have Jasper's power. To be able to feel what Edward was feeling. That would most likely tell me if we were lost.

I felt like smacking my head. Of course! I could just wish for it. I quickly did so and what I felt was strange. I felt a mixture of different feelings. Like they were coming from more than one person. But that couldn't be possible because we were the only ones here. My eyebrows knit together. You couldn't feel animals feelings, could you? did they even have feelings? Well, this was pointless. I didn't even know which feeling was Edwards. I let out a soft sigh and wished Jasper's power away.

"What's wrong?" Edward murmured. It had been so quiet for so long that his gentle voice made me jump slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing." I whispered. Then I stepped on something that wasn't the squishy moss. My heels made a clicking sound when I stepped down. I walked forward a little more, but it still was the hard ground. What was I on? It felt like pavement.

"Edward what am I walking on?" I asked hurriedly. I hoped it wasn't some kind of animal.

"Take the blind fold off and you'll see." I tried to undo the knot that held it on, but Edward tied it really hard. It wouldn't budge. I exhaled angrily and decided to just rip it off. I did it quite easily, which surprised me. I looked down at the two pieces of fabric, but then a blue light shown down on me. I looked up and found a very expensive looking dance floor with all different colored lights shining down on it. A big stereo was off to the side and when the blind fold was off, Emmett had popped in a CD that started blaring rock music. The lights were attached to trees that surrounded the floor, but somehow none of the trees were actually on it. They had somehow found a clearing big enough for the dance floor. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the middle of the floor, obviously waiting for me and Edward to arrive.

I hadn't seen Esme before she came and she looked fantastic in a simple black cocktail dress. The v wasn't too big, but it still showed a little cleavage. It looked very nice on her.(**pic on profile)**

Alice skipped over to me, grabbed me by the wrist, and towed me to the middle of the dance floor. She gave Emmett some kind of cue and he switched the music to something softer. After a few seconds I recognized the Debussy tune. Through out this whole thing all I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. Alice giggled.

"Do you like it?" All I was able to do was nod. Edward came up to me then and kissed my cheek. He stepped back and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance," he asked gentlemanly. I grabbed his hand and he put his arm around my waist. We started to sway to the music. I was surprised by how graceful I could move. I didn't need to stand on Edward's feet anymore. When I remembered that day I grinned

Soon after that, Jasper escorted Alice to the very middle and they, too, started dancing. Emmett came out from behind the stereo and him and Rosalie started twirling in perfect timing. It was strange how every couple found a different way to move to the music. Jasper and Alice were doing dips while Emmett and Rosalie were twirling nonstop. I was getting dizzy just looking at them. Edward and I just kept it simple. He didn't dare to try anything more difficult than just the normal stuff. I don't think I could do anything more without falling.

The song drifted to an end and another song began to play. It was more upbeat and definitely not for slow dancing. I immediately recognized the song, though I had only heard it a couple of times while flipping through the radio. It was Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard. I started bobbing my head with the beat- or what I thought was the beat.

_Your making choice to live like this,_

_And all of the noise,_

_I am silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

_You run n the dark through a firefight._

_And I would explode just to save your like, _

_Yeah I would explode_.

Alice came over and pulled me closer to the radio and started dancing with me. We weren't really dancing, just jumping up and down with the music. Alice started doing complicated dance moves that made me feel intimidated.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_light it up for you,_

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky._

She giggled at my expression and slowed down for me. She would show a move slowly, then have me copy it. I felt like an idiot.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

_Their all coming down since I've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight,_

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

_And how will we know if we just don't try,_

_We won't ever know._

I had just tripped by one of Alice's crazy moves when Edward came and helped me up. He was laughing.

"Alice, don't you think those are I little too difficult for Bella?" I glared at him. I would show him.

"Actually, no they aren't." I cut in. Edward had an amused expression on his face. He would see, I promised myself.

"From what I was seeing it looked like it." I scowled.

"That's because I was just playing around," I lied. He didn't buy it.

"Well, then show me something." He motioned at the dance floor.

"Um, well..." I struggled to find some way to avoid embarrassing myself." I wouldn't want to show off."

"I don't think anyone would mind." I felt the nerves crash down on me. But then Emmett saved me. He switched the song right before the chorus started up again. He was laughing and shaking his head.

"You owe me." He mouthed. I sighed thankfully and smiled. The song was way too slow to do any wild dancing. Edward smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to see it another time then." He held his hand out for me again. And I took it anxiously. I, again, recognized the song when the lyrics started.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I rested my head contently on Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Are you having fun tonight?" He muttered. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Surprisingly...yes. At first I didn't think I was going to, just because it's dancing- and you know me- but once that first song started...it was nice." I felt him nod in agreement.

"Yes, me too." He then pulled my face up to his and gave me a sweet, passionate kiss.

A/N: so what did you think?? Was it totally dumb? And also, please don't be lazy- just review!! Haha thanks!!


	7. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Wow you guys! I got a lot of reviews!! Thanks! K but I need to explain something before you read my next chapter:**

**- K so when I first started this, I wasn't really comfortable writing them 'doing it' so I just kinda skipped it. So now, I feel a little bit better and I found a way to write it without explaining too much so I decided it would be a good time to put it in here. **

**K I just needed to explain that. Enjoy!!**

**Saying Goodbye:**

After we got back from dancing me and Edward spent a fabulous time in one of the spare rooms. I was ecstatic that I had finally tied myself to him in every way I could. He was so unbelievably gorgeous. And now there was no need to be careful. Last night was definitely the best night of my life.

Edward and I were just relaxing in bed now. He was tracing my face with his finger. I was happy just lying there.

Then, the same feeling I got yesterday swept over me. A sticky liquid started filling up my mouth. I struggled to swallow it down again, but to no avail. Was I already thirsty again? I had hunted just yesterday. But after I had contemplated for a moment, I realized that I hadn't actually drunk any of the animals blood. I flinched when I thought of actually _drinking_ blood.

"Edward, I need to hunt again."I grumbled. I looked up at him. I could see confusion written on his wonderful face.

"We did just yesterday, though. How can you already be thirsty?" It sounded like he meant it as a rhetorical question, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"But I didn't actually drink any blood."

"Ah. Well, then do you want me to go with you?" I had to think for a moment. Would I need his help?

"No, I think I'll go by myself. I want to see how well I can do without my smell." This is going to by difficult, I thought. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort.

"If you need me, all you need to do is call."

"Thanks," I murmured as I climbed out of the covers. I quickly pulled on some sweats Alice had gotten me while shopping yesterday. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked decent and then walked out of the room. After walking downstairs I heard a raucous coming from the game room. I peeked my head in to see what was going on.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game. It looked like they were really into it. Whenever one of them looked like they were losing they would yell out a line of profanities. Right now it looked like Emmett was losing. Alice and Rosalie were sitting next to them and were giggling. Alice was the first to notice me.

"Going hunting, Bella?"Jasper started yelling at Emmett. Emmett had a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun!" It looked like there was something hiding in her eyes.

"Alice, what's going to happen?" Her eyes got wide.

"Nothing," she said innocently. I didn't believe her. But why would she not tell me? Oh, well. I didn't want to mess with her right now. I just rolled my eyes.

"Those sweats look really cute on you," she added.

"Thanks." I turned away from everyone and went out the front door. I didn't know where I should start. There was so many places to look. I decided to try where Edward had led us before. I entered the green forest and walked forward. It was sunny today, but somehow still chilly outside. Though now I was used to constantly being cold, today seemed especially cold. The animals seemed quiet today. Not that many birds were chirping. And even when they did it was only a quiet squawk.

I saw a little break through a couple bushes, so I decided that there was the best place to start. I walked by them and I was in a little clearing. I breathed in deep- trying to smell something- but all that I could smell was the pine trees. I looked down and saw little foot prints walking away from me. I followed them. They didn't look like a deer track- it only looked like a small rabbit or fox- but I continued forward. This must be why Alice looked so smug. She knew I wasn't going to be able to find anything. I growled internally. Why didn't she just tell me? Instead of just letting my wander around hopelessly. I was going to hurt her.

Then something popped into my head.

There had to be a better way to do this, I insisted. If only I could somehow be able to smell the animal. I could wish for it..couldn't I? I had to at least try.

_I wish I could smell animals, _I thought. Then a huge wave of smells hit me and I thought I was going to blow over. They were all so sweet and enticing. I felt my mouth watering. How could the others stand it! I felt like I was going to go mad with thirst. I felt myself going away. Something deep in me was screaming to get out. It was taking over me. I saw something behind my eye lids. It was a monster- frightening. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I flinched away from it. It's eyes were a scary color of red. It looked vicious and unbeatable. That couldn't be me. It just couldn't.

Then I was gone. I was replaced with something more frightening. Something more lethal- if that was possible. I was dedicated to blood. I had to have it. It would be mine.

And then I was running. I didn't know exactly what I was running after, I just knew that I wanted it's blood. I grabbed it by its neck and sank my teeth into the animals throat. I started drinking a delicious liquid. I couldn't stop. It was so good. I didn't even realize it was gone until chunks of the deceased animal got in my mouth. I spit it back out. I dropped the animal. I just realized it was a deer. Edward had said it was the easiest to catch. Did that mean that it's blood wasn't as good as other animals? I couldn't imagine something tasting better than that. It was like heaven. But if there was something better I had to have it. I had to taste it.

Another smell entered my head and filled my thoughts of drinking more of that enticing blood. I ran after it eagerly. It wasn't the same smell as the deer. It smelt way better. As I got closer, I noticed it was a bear. I would get to taste Emmett's favorite. It looked up at me with frightened eyes. It started to run away from me, but I was faster. I caught up to it and sank my teeth into it before it could move another inch. The blood that flowed through me was impossible to describe. It was so _good_! The bear went limp in my arms. It was surprisingly not heavy at all. I needed to get used to my strength.

I was very satisfied with what I had done today. I had honestly believed that I wouldn't be able to find anything. I almost felt full, but not totally. It must be because I had only drunken animal's blood. Edward had said it didn't sustain you totally. I wonder what it would feel like to drink human blood.

No! I _will not_ even think that, I commanded myself. I would _never _do that to an innocent person.

I had to get myself back together. The monster in me was getting too strong for me to handle. I quickly wished my smell away. I felt myself come back to my senses. It felt nice, but my other self left a small longing in me to bring it back. Like it was still calling me. I tried to ignore it. At least now I could go back to Edward. He would be proud of me.

I was just about to turn around when something moved in the thick forest. It looked huge and dark. My first instinct was to run, but then something entered my thoughts. Everyone at home knew I was going to be out here- alone. They could be pulling another prank on me. As soon as that hit me I was immediately aggravated. Why would they try to do that to me again? You think they would get sick of it. I relaxed from my tense stance- that I hadn't realized I had gotten into- and placed my hands on my hips.

"Okay you guys. I know it's you. You can come out now." No one came out.

"Come on, you can't actually believe that I don't know." Again, nothing moved.. I started to move towards where I saw them, but then a disgusting stench filled my nose. I staggered back. I had never smelt something so disgusting before in my life. Childishly, I covered my nose. But then I froze. Because right in front of me, a huge wolf- no, werewolf- sauntered out of the bushes. Each of it's steps were made with exaggerated slowness. I felt my breathing quickening. But then I had to stop because I couldn't stand that hideous odor.

As the rest of the huge beast came out I felt my mouth drop. I definitely knew that werewolf. I could recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere.

"Jac-" but before I could say anything else, the wolf lunged at me. Didn't he recognize me? How could he not? I didn't look that different. I quickly dogged it.

"Jacob stop!" I screamed. He got low to the ground and then he fell down. His eyes never left mine. Something seemed to click in his brain. He whined and showed his sharp fangs. I didn't know what he just said, so I wished for Edward's talent.

_This can't be her. I was going to get to her before they changed her!_

"Jacob, you were going to try to stop them?" shock crossed his vicious face. He barked.

_You can read my thoughts, can't you._ I nodded helplessly. I couldn't believe the feeling that had come over me. I was excited to see him, but also scared.

_Damn it,_ he grumbled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why is that bad?" But then he rose from the ground and jogged away from me.

"Jacob, wait!"

_Hold on. I'm going to my human form._ My eyes widened. Would I be able to face him like that?

He was back in only a few moments. But when he came it out, it wasn't the happy face I was hopping for. It was Sam's face. I hated that face. He stood several paces away from me. His eyes looked dark and his overall appearance was ragged. He looked more wild like than I have ever seen him. We didn't say anything for a long time. We just stared at each other. I still couldn't believe he was here.

"You look different," he growled. I was taken aback from him tone.

"You knew it was coming," I reminded him. He glowered at me. But then his face softened. He became my Jacob.

"Bella, I'm not doing so good." My eyes widened again.

"What's wrong," I gasped.

"Without you," he clarified. I felt my old feelings come back. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't. Especially now.

"There's nothing we can do now," I choked out.

"But there is." he took an involuntary step towards me."we can make this work. Somehow we can." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why was he doing this to me- again?

"No Jacob. We can't." I could feel my feelings for him changing. I was ready to let go. He needed to do it too.

"Tell me why not." he demanded. I glared at him.

"Well, one: I am married. Two: I'm a vampire. Three: you're a werewolf and that makes it ten times worse for both of us!" He could tell I won. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Please, Bella. You have no idea what I have been going through."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but no." I was totally sure of my answer. His form started shaking as he struggled for control.

"Fine," he sneered through his clenched teeth.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I turned away from him and walked away from him to the general direction Tanya's house was located. I wasn't worried about him attacking me. I knew he wouldn't do that. But the farther away I got from him, the worse I felt for doing what I had just done. He deserved so much more, but I couldn't give it to him. I struggled to get a grip on myself. I didn't want what happen last time happen again. I would never do that again.

As I finally broke through the last fringe of trees, it all came crashing down. I collapsed on the ground and cried tearlessly. How could he do this to me again? Edward came running out of the house and he pulled me into his arms.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I saw Jacob." He became utterly still. It was a few moments until he finally spoke.

"I'm going to kill Alice," he growled. I laughed softly. I was already getting over it.

"I'm with you." He rocked me with his arms still around me. I rested my head against his chest again and tried to forget what had just happened.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I kept getting writers block. Please review!!**


End file.
